Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi
| place_of_birth = Ta'iz, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 45 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi is a citizen of Yemen currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 45. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports he was born on October 13, 1979, in Ta'iz, Yemen. As of October 21, 2010, Ali Ahmad Muhammad al Rahizi has been held at Guantanamo for eight years nine months. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: Conclusion Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi's Tribunal based its conclusion on classified evidence. Unclassified Summary of basis for Tribunal decision from pages 8-10 of Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - September 29, 2004 His Tribunal unanimously concluded that he had properly been deternmined to have been an "enemy combatant". Ali Ahmed Mohammed Al Rezehi v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Ali Ahmed Mohammed Al Rezehi v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Ali Ahmed Mohammed Al Rezehi's behalf. In response, on 14 October 2004 the Department of Defense released 26 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Mentioned in the "No-hearing hearings" study According to the study entitled, No-hearing hearings, there was an anomaly in Al Rahizi's record. Al Rahizi's Personal Representative met with him for twenty minutes on September 23, 2004. Al Rahizi's Tribunal convened on September 28, 2004, without Al Rahizi being present. The study quoted from the Summary of the Basis for Tribunal Decision: The study then commented: The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Rahizi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi Administrative Review Board - page 38 First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 31 January 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript There is no record that Ali Ahmed Mohammed Al Razehi participated in his first annual Review. An affidavit his brother sent to Guantanamo was included with the ARB transcripts. According to his brother their 65 year old father supports their family by selling vegetables from a cart. Ali Ahmed Mohmmed Al Razehi finished high school. He then went and fulfilled his obligatory national military service. He disappeared soon afterwards. According to his brother: : Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 July 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Ahmad Muhammad Al Rahizi's third annual Administrative Review Board, on 19 July 2006. The three page memo listed fourteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and five "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Board recommendations One January 9, 2009, the Department of Defense published two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his continued detention on November 13, 2007. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part One: The “Dirty Thirty” Andy Worthington, September 15, 2010 Category:Living people Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Kandahar detention facility detainees Category:Alleged bodyguards of Osama bin Laden Category:1979 births Category:People from Ta'izz